Too Much Candy
by ShunaSeme
Summary: This is a UsUk fanfic, meaning that it has boy x boy. Don't like, don't read. Anyway, it's about how England comes over to America's house for a movie night. I think you know what happens next.


No More Candy

It was a wonderful night.

England sure thought so.

The British nation walked up America's porch steps, holding a pot full of candy. The pair were planning to watch a marathon of scary movies. America asked England to come since Japan was busy that night. He also asked for England to bring some food, so he brought some candy that was leftover from when America last came over to his house.

England knocked on the large, white doors, waiting for a response. When he got one; a simple "Coming!", he waited a bit, switching his weight onto one foot.

He saw the door slowly open, revealing a tall, sandy-blonde American in the doorway.

"S'up, dude?"

England frowned and sighed. "Let's get this movie marathon over with."

America laughed his heroic laugh and got out of the doorway to let England in. "Welcome to the Hero Home!" he said, holding out his arm to reveal a large marble staircase with chairs and rugs and tables all over the tiles. England thought that America would be messier, so he was surprised when he saw everything in its place.

America smiled and closed the door behind England, leading him in the living room while picking up a pink pillow to squish at the scary moments.

"So, you tidied up the place?" England asked as he sat down, placing the bowl of candy on the coffee table in front of the light blue couch.

"Yup! And you thought that I couldn't pull that off!" America answered proudly, plopping himself down next to England. "And, thanks for substituting for Japan."

England nodded and sat down on the couch. "As much as I despise you…" he trailed off as he watched America give him a sad glance.

"You despise me? That's a pretty big word, if you ask me," America said with a sad tone in his voice as he sat down and turned on the T.V. "But, I guess it's true."

England really wished he hadn't said that. God, how much he hated his tsundere-ness. He really doesn't want to hurt his crush's feelings, but what else could he do? He acts so mean around America because he loves him.

If only he could tell him that.

"So, what movie are we going to see?" England asked to break the silence.

"Whatever you want," America said, still frowning as he got out many movies and placed them on the coffee table.

"Well, I'll choose something that isn't scary," England commented as he leaned forward, reaching out to find a movie called Eight Below. "Austria told me that this movie is very sad," England said as he read the back.

"I can take that!" America exclaimed, standing up and holding his hand over his heart. "Like a hero!"

England sighed and opened the case, getting up and popping the disc inside the DVR. "Settle down," he said as he walked back. England forced America down on the couch as he took the candy bowl into his lap.

"Wait, you brought candy? No popcorn?" America asked, pointing at the bowl while the advertisements cleared off.

"I didn't want to waste money or food. These are about to expire in 3 weeks," England explained, holding up a red jelly bean. "Here. Open your mouth."

America did as he was told and took the jellybean into his mouth. "Ew! It's apple!" he exclaimed as he spit it out.

"Oh, come on. Here- another one," England said, taking out a yellow jelly bean. America did the same thing; taking it into his mouth and chewing it thoroughly, wanting to see if it was the taste he wanted.

"Yum! Lemon!" America said finally. "It's so tangy!"

England took out 5 more jelly beans and held it out for America. "Eat."

"You expect me to eat all of that? Jelly beans get tiring, you know," America said.

"Don't hamburgers get tiring after hours and hours of continually digesting them?" England asked, and without an answer, popping all of the jelly beans into America's mouth.

America turned to face the T.V., where the movie had just started.

He swallowed the jelly beans after chewing them and turned to England. "Watermelon does not go well with mango," he said simply, and turned back to the T.V.

England looked at the bowl of candy as America tightly squished the pink pillow, afraid that England was lying about the movie being sad and a scary monster was going to appear at any moment. England suddenly got an idea.

A dirty idea.

England blushed and placed the bowl on the coffee table, taking a few Starbursts and Jolly Rancher's into hand, unwrapping them and placing one in his mouth. "Hey, America," he cooed.

"What?" America asked, barely turning his body and his eyes toward England.

"Look at me."

"Why?"

"Because."

"This is a movie night! Not a staring night!"

"Maybe it should be a make-out night."

"What?"

Before America could say anything else, England grabbed America's face with both hands and pushed his lips on America's. America gasped as his eyes widened, looking at England's closed ones. After a few moments of realizing what the heck England was doing, America returned the kiss, closing his eyes with passion. Suddenly, he felt something slip into his mouth. It felt square, and tasted like an orange.

America pulled back, looking at the smirk on England's face. America soon realized a Starburst was in his mouth. He quickly spit it out. "I hate oranges!" he yelled.

England chuckled and planted a kiss on America's cheek.

"That was too much candy for you."


End file.
